


Maker Help the Outcasts

by littlecrazyneko411



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Andraste Statue, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic, The Chantry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyneko411/pseuds/littlecrazyneko411
Summary: Another songfic inspired by the beautiful scene from The Hunchback of Notre Dame where Esmeralda is singing to God.





	Maker Help the Outcasts

Tabris is in Denerim after helping free the Elvish slaves from the Tevinter mages. While everyone is working over the mess she enters the local chantry with her loyal mabari war hound and looks up at the symbol of the Maker and the statue of Andraste.

_“I don't know if You can hear me_   
_Or if You're even there_   
_I don't know if You will listen_   
_To an Elvish prayer_

_“Yes I know I'm just an outcast_   
_I shouldn't speak to You_   
_Still I see Your face and wonder_   
_Were You once an outcast too?_

_“Maker help the outcasts_   
_Hungry from birth_   
_Show them the mercy_   
_They don't find on earth_

_“Maker help my people_   
_They look to You still_   
_Maker help the outcasts_   
_Or nobody will.”_

She walks down the aisle towards the front of the statue. Other citizens of Denerim are kneeling in the pews praying as well.

_“I ask for wealth, I as for fame_   
_I ask for glory to shine on my name.”_

An old woman in one the pews lifts up her arms while praying towards The Maker.

_“I ask for love I can possess!”_

The people pray out loud.

_“I ask for the Maker and His Spirits to bless me.”_

Tabris stops in front of the statue of Andraste and the symbol of The Maker and continues.

_“I ask for nothing I can get by_   
_But I know so many less lucky than I_   
_Please help my people_   
_The poor and down trod_

_“I thought we all were_   
_The Maker's children_   
_Maker help the outcasts_   
_The Maker's children.”_

A few tears escape, her war hound nudges her with a sympathetic whine. She drops down to her knee and hugs her mabari.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I really don't have much to say but I really like this one and I hope you guys do too.
> 
> I love you guys, hugs and kisses!!!!!!!!!


End file.
